With you
by EVOLustory
Summary: After being away from his beloved Kyoya for so long. Dino is desperate in spending quality time with him.


**A/N: **Yay~ Finally finished a D18 fic! You don't know how many unfinished fics for this pairing are clogging up my folder. Har har har, I love this pairing they're so cuute~ :3

I apologize in advance for any grammatical/spelling mistakes.

**Summary:** After being away from his beloved Kyoya for so long. Dino is desperate in spending quality time with him.

**Warning: **Er,beware the shounen-ai? Cx

**Disclaimer**: That's right. I don't won KHR. Amano Akira for the win! =DD I love her for making KHR. God bless her.

* * *

With You

--

"Kyoya, can't I stay over at your place?" Pleading eyes directed to the head prefect.

"No."

"But, I have no where to stay!"

"No. Go rent a hotel room." He didn't care whether he had a place to live or not. Just not his house.

"Then would come over to visit me?"

"No. I'm busy."

"Then you'll have to let me over!"

"No. you're distracting, and annoying."

Frustrated now, the blond pushed the boy down onto the sofa. He pinned him down with one hand while his free hand roamed underneath the prefect's clothes. Dino smirked, "Then we'll spend time together now."

"Get off me, you pervert." The raven-haired narrowed his eyes.

"…No," he bent down and pressed his lips against the other's.

"This counts as sexual harassment. So as the head prefect, I'll have to bite you to death. I'll give you five seconds to get off."

"But I'm the boss, Kyoya." Dino tucked his head in Kyoya's neck and embraced him in his arms.

"You may be the Cavallone boss, but I'm the boss around here. And by the way," the Japanese kicked the Italian in the stomach, sending him on his back.

"You're five seconds is up."

"Kyoya! That hurt! Couldn't you be more gentle?"

"Not to you, not to anyone else."

"Geh, so cold. My stomach hurts now, what are you going to do?" Dino got up from his back.

"Nothing, because you're going to feel more pain." Kyoya was now glaring down at Dino with weapons in his hands.

"W-Whoa. W-Wait! How about a boo-boo kiss instead…?" He laughed nervously and backed away from the angry prefect. But the Japanese's anger just kept boiling.

--

His body hit the ground with a thud. Panting, he said "Kyoya, can we stop now? I'm so tired."

"Then do you admit defeat?" Kyoya too, was getting tired.

"I do. Kyoya you win. So can we stop?"

"Mm," he drew back from his fighting position.

"Ne, help me up would you?" He smiled playfully. How childish he looked in Kyoya's eyes. But this was one thing Kyoya liked about him. His always gentle smiling face. He nodded his head in agreement. He dropped his tonfas down on the cement ground and reached out. Kyoya intended to pull his tutor up from the ground but Dino had other ideas. When Kyoya came close enough, Dino twirled his whip a few times and had the wide-eyed prefect bind. The movement was so swift that even our Hibari Kyoya couldn't counter it. Well, if he hadn't let his guard down there might have been the slightest possibility.

"… Jerk! Untie me now!" Furious, Kyoya struggled to get loose but his efforts were in vain.

"Kyoya, haven't I always been reminding not to let your guard down?" Dino laughed self satisfactorily as his planned worked out. We mustn't forget the fact that he is the boss of Cavallone.

"And Bucking Horse haven't I always been reminding you that on school grounds…" Kyoya leapt from his crouch position and kicked the boss right in his sides before finishing off his sentence, "You do as I, head prefect, say."

"U-Uah! Man, that hurt quite a bit! You still had that much energy in you? Haha, not that I'm surprised." Dino picked Kyoya up and slung him over his shoulder. Dino held onto Kyoya's feet so he wouldn't be kicking him in the face. As gentle as he wanted to be, he was desperate to have his way this time.

"Don't struggle Kyoya. You might fall," he tenderly pecked the prefect's waist with his lips. Kyoya continued to struggle despite Dino's warning. Sighing, Dino walked off into the streets with the infamous, head prefect, Hibari Kyoya hanging over one of his shoulders.

"Where are we going and when do you plan to untie me?"

"Mmm, I don't know where we're going but I'll untie you when you allow me to stay over at your place."

"I hate you."

"Does that mean yes or no?"

"I hate you."

"Until you give me a yes I won't untie you. And I think I'll just be strolling around the town." Wow, cunning aren't we? I guess Dino learnt this from Reborn?

"You herbivore! Put me down!"

"Kyoya, Kyoya, Kyoya~ I'm waiting~"

"…Ugh! Yes! You can stay over! Now untie me, you horse!" Finally, our Kyoya gave in. Hearing those words, Dino couldn't be more delighted to put his lover down and untie him. He knew Hibari would eventually give in. As he would not want to be seen like that by the residents of Namimori. People would start thinking of him as an herbivore. Pride would not allow it.

"Alrighty! You see how easy that was? And I'm not a horse. I'm a _bucking_ horse." The blond leaned in closer for a kiss but fails. Kyoya pushed him away before Dino could close enough.

"Hn, bucking or not, you're still a horse."

"Why are you so stubborn, Kyoya?"

"Shut up. I'm going home," he walked off leaving the Cavallone behind.

"With me, of course. You promised you'll let me stay over," Dino ran up besides the teenager. There was no way he was going to be left behind.

"Promise? What promise? I don't remember making any promises." The raven head smirked.

"Waah!! Kyoya, don't lie! You said you would let me stay!" Dino whined in a childish voice.

"I don't know…" Hibari continued walking along the streets leading to his house. The sky was getting darker.

"Kyoya! You shouldn't go back on your words! I you don't let me in your house I won't have anywhere to stay!" Dino stopped walking and stood silently demanding for shelter.

"And?" Ignoring his lover's actions he kept walking forward.

"And I'll stay outside your house banging on the door and shouting until you let me in."

"Will you, now?" The boy turned around looking Dino in the eyes indifferently with a hand on his hip.

"I will," he enclosed his arms around the prefect and clung onto him.

"Do you really want to stay with be so badly?"

"Yes! I really want to stay with you Kyoya."

"You already follow me around all day. Must you have to sleep with me too?"

"That's because I love you, Kyoya! I want to be with you. So please, Kyoya?"

"… Nn… I hate you." Kyoya lowered his head further into Dino's chest. Letting the blond's warmth enter his own body. And unconsciously his arms were around Dino too. Naturally, Dino said not a word to remind the raven head of his actions. Surely he wanted this moment to last.

_I'll take that as a yes…_

--

"I don't have any pajamas that fit you," Hibari kicked his feet through he piles of clothes on the floor.

"That's fine, should I clean that up?"

"Leave it. I'll clean it up tomorrow," he made his way to the bathroom to change.

"Then can I help you change?"

"No!"

"Haha. Fine, fine. Go on and change, I'll wait."

Soon after he went in Kyoya came out in his grey pajamas. All buttoned up and standing there looking up at Dino. Dino chuckled. _Kyoya, you're so cute._

"What is it?" Hibari frowned.

"Nothing, let's sleep."

"Yeah," he yawned. Hibari shuffled to his bed and laid beneath the blanket.

"Then goodnight, Kyoya." Dino went in after Kyoya. He placed an arm around the back of Kyoya and hugged him closer.

"Mm…" Closing his eyes, Hibari snuggled closer into Dino and made himself comfortable there.

* * *

Thanks for reading! =DD

Tell me what you thought about it~ I love reviews. :3


End file.
